planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
SABR-13
} |Align= } |Name = SABR-13 |Image = SABR-13.png |Description = The SABR-13's two-round burst fire mode was originally developed with ammunition conservation in mind. It has since become popular with marksmen because of its ability to reliably land those two rounds on target from long range. |Can Use = Combat Medic |Weapon Type = Assault Rifles |Empire = TR |Fire Rate = 600 |MaxDamage = 167/10 |MinDamage = 125/90 |Velocity = 620 |Reload Speed = 2.665s/3.2s |Ammunition = 30/180 |Hip Accuracy = 1.5/2/2/2.5/0.12 |Aim Accuracy = 0.015/0.075/0.015/0.15/0.06 |Range = Long |Fire Modes = 2x Burst, Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.3 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.15/0.175 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.35 |Recoil Angle = 0/0 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 0.75 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699}} The SABR-13 is an assault rifle available to the Terran Republic. It is a highly accurate, slow-firing burst fire rifle able to provide the Medic with lethal long-range power. Unlike all other assault rifles available to the Republic, the SABR-13 carries a damage profile of 167 damage per bullet, making it one of the hardest hitting weapons available to the Medic. Like most other burst fire weaponry, the SABR has a first shot recoil multiplier of 0.75x which, unlike fully automatic weapons, makes the first shot more accurate than all subsequent shots in the burst. As the SABR only fires in two shot bursts, this means that every other shot will have minimal recoil. As a result of its remarkably low recoil, attributed in large part to the first shot recoil multiplier, the SABR-13 is a stellar weapon for long range engagements. Not only does the gun have low recoil, it also has the aforementioned high damage profile as well as a longer fall-off range, meaning the SABR also deals a lot of damage. However, the SABR does make a trade off for being the long range powerhouse that it is; having a slow fire rate alongside the need to pull the trigger constantly causes the SABR to suffer in close quarters. This can be combat by trying to achieve headshots, as the 167 damage profile allows the SABR to kill in just 3 headshots within its 10 meter maximum damage range, whereas a 143 damage profile weapon would need 4 shots. As such, any weapon with a 143 damage profile and less than 800 RPM will theoretically still lose to a skilled SABR-13 user in close quarters. Damage with Range: 167 @ 10 meters 143 @ 55 meters 125 @ 90 meters Attachments Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the SABR-13. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the SABR-13. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the SABR-13. Ribbons Medals History *October 24, 2016 Update **Standing ADS CoF from 0.03 to 0.015 **Crouching ADS CoF from 0.03 to 0.015 **Walking ADS CoF from 0.3 to 0.15 **Crouch-walking ADS CoF from 0.15 to 0.075 **Semi-auto vertical recoil from 0.4 to 0.3 *February 2, 2017 Update **Damage from 167@10m-143@75m to 167@10m-125@90m Video Gallery TR-SABR-13.jpg|Old ingame model. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Combat Medic